User talk:Kevin W.
Rear Admiral (lower half) I know the modern US Navy calls it that but didn't they (Star Trek) use the title of Commodore? Was just asking because I was looking to do the rank pages for teh TWOK era along your style (to keep with the formating). --Sneg 14:16, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :The term Commodore was used from ENT up until TNG. Since then it's been the two Rear Admiral grades. Don't worry about doing the rank pages. I'm already planning on doing pages for all eras. Kevin W. 19:09, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Already started on one. Federation Starfleet Ranks - 2278 - Sciences but I haven't gotten much futher. Whew those are alot of work. And also did a Commodore page. --Sneg 19:39, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::I notice you're using the Kuro-RPG ranks. Good. Stick to using the ranks that have usable images. If there isn't an image for Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet, then don't put that down as a rank. TWOK enlisted ranks only go MCPO 1st Class, MCPO2, SCPO, CPO, Petty Officer 1st Class, PO2, Able Seaman. Also, I wouldn't use the Fleet Captain rank. There isn't enough evidence to suggest it exists. ::::Sorry about the MCPO thing - was just trying to keep with the formating of what you had already. Kuro-RPG Ranks are really pretty aren't they? :) Classic Trek had at least two FCapt's - Pike and Garth. Memory Alpha --Sneg 20:49, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I know about Pike and Garth. It's just that they were the only FCapts seen ever, so there's no evidence to suggest the rank was continued. Uniforms Very last time I'll be checking (Cable modem gets returned to the Cabel company today!). Yup they're from Spike's Star Trek page. (Man you have a good eye). I wasn't planning on doing ALL the uniforms just the basic ones. I know he (I assume Spike is a "he") has ALOT of uniforms on his site but I wasn't planning on doing all the versions, just a sample of one or two uniforms from each era (know what I mean?) If you see one dress uniform from the Classic Era (you've seen them all) I don't think you need to see the same one in red and blue. :-) Hopefully I'll be back on line by the end of the week. --Sneg 11:10, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Ranks I just wanted to compliment you on the work you're doing with the ranks for the movie era. Very well done. I was wondering, though, if there was any plans on putting a description in for the various versions. For example, what the differance is between a "Dividion Commander" and a "Division Command Officer." Just curious. JusticeCEO 11:24, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Division commanders are the highest officers in their division. They can wear the white with a division slash or they can stick with the division color with white slash, which is what other officers in charge of the division wear. I'm thinking I may just merge the articles, though. ::Or we could just add an article on how the ranks/divisions are read. Up to you, though. I just want to make sure everyone that reads it will be able to understand it. JusticeCEO 11:55, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Rank Image Help Sneg told me that you needed some help with the movie-ear rank images. Just let me know what you need and I'll try and get it done. You can reach me at JusticeCEO@optonline.net if you need to. JusticeCEO 11:06, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I uploaded the straight Cadet rates & ranks and then noticed that there was no page for them. If you want, I can add a page or you can just use these to make sure I did the naming right. JusticeCEO 14:42, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::No, because they're supposed to have a division slash indicating what division the cadet will be entering after they graduate. I should have told you. They do look good, though. The naming is correct. --Kevin W. 17:08, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::That's odd. I thought that there were some undecideds, like Savik, that just had the red with no stripe. Oh well, they're there if we need them. JusticeCEO 17:19, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Hmm. According to this - http://st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/2278-2350/divisions.htm, only the sleeve bands have division slashes. The shoulder straps are solid red. --Kevin W. 17:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Now that is interesting. I think we should stay with the stripes on both, though. It makes for a more uniform look. (Yes, the pun was intended. ;-) ) JusticeCEO 20:25, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I disagree. While this is a fanon wiki, we can't openly contradict canon. --Kevin W. 22:04, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I do see your point, but I am still partial to the explaination that the red shoulder stripes were for the undecided cadets. However, you are the rank guru and I will bow to your judgement. JusticeCEO 01:07, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Kevin, what difference does it make if i use a rank pic on MY character pages that i uploaded as compared to one you uploaded AFTER i uploaded mine? (I don't mean to be combative but to me it makes no sense you changing the pic)--Logan MacLeod 23:15, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I only changed them because everyone here uses the Kuro-RPG ranks. They're the best. Period. It's simply a matter of uniformity. --Kevin W. 23:26, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::okay, i can understand wanting uniformity but the images were EXACTALLY the same and the non kuro ones i used were uploaded because there were none of that on the site (i searched) and as for them being the best that is YOUR oppinion (which i respect) not a definite fact.--Logan MacLeod 23:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::p.s. i don't mean my response to sound combative--Logan MacLeod 23:42, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::I'm currently in the process of getting all of the ranks up. Considering how many rank eras, how many divisions and how many ranks there are, it's a long process. Just don't worry about the rank images. Tell me what images you need specifically and I'll get them taken care of. --Kevin W. 23:47, 14 August 2006 (UTC) X (ST:Phoenix-X) Kevin W., why have you erased my article and marked this page for deletion? --Hawku 03:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Because it should be within the main Phoenix-X article instead. --Kevin W. 03:13, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the heads up. --Hawku 03:16, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Categorys *Well this is for my future articles on this tar Trek wiki. - Captain Zman *sorry, I am still new here, I just became a member about 10 min ago and I am still learning about what to do on this website, so i gess you can delete the Category, friends?. - Captain Zman